mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - The Mutants Unites! Transcript
(Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (The episode begins inside the building of Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. pet store) Dr. Animo: There goes night time number one. Hmm. But my mutants are not very skilled yet to stop the bad guys. They need another team mate. Police Officer: Oh, Dr. Animo you don't understand. Mutant Animals are a dangerous type of criminals who are recklous and dangerous type of monsters. Dr. Animo: Try telling that to the kid I use to know who can change into alien heroes. Mayor: I've just talked to Doris the bank manager about Mutant Animals can stand humans as herself as a protecter of the inventers of your machines. Dr. Animo: Try telling that to the Tennyson family! They use to stop me and my evil plans for ruining my machines! Police Officer: You know, Dr. Animo has got a point. We should be able to listen to him and his mutants. And if some other criminals show up you know what to do. Dr. Animo: Yes, Officer! (The Police Officer drives away in the police car driving off when Dr. Animo when back inside his Washington B.C. pet shop filled with machines and inventions) Araise my mutants! (Uses his Trans-modulator by zapping the Frog, the Hamster, the Cockatiel, the Mammoth and the Tyrannosaurus making them mutation and grow their actual size of giants) Mutant Frog: (Hops toward Dr. Animo) Super Strong Mutant Frog reporting for duty, Animo. Mutant Hamster: (Jumps toward Dr. Animo) Scary Overgrown Mutant Hamster! Mutant Cockatiel: (Flies toward Dr. Animo) Flying Parrot Mutant Cockatiel sir! Mutant Mammoth: (Stomps toward Dr. Animo) Giant Sized Mutant Mammoth! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Evil Wised Mutant Tyrannosaurus! Dr. Animo: I got a special assignment for the five of you mutants. Doris has a talk with the mayor about you guys. So you have to do another job without her. There's a evil monster heading this way toward our town and it's coming very soon to destory it. I want you to find the Mutant Seagull team up with him and investigate the crime and then stop him with your bear hands. Mutant Frog: You can always count on us to investigate, Animo. Mutants! Let's move! (The Five Mutant Animals moved outside to investigate the mystery monster) Dr. Animo: Next time I will have vengence on the Tennyson family for ruining my plans. (Scene cuts to outside where the five Mutant Animals meet out with the Mutant Seagull while investigating a mysterious evil monster) Mutant Frog: So, Mutant Seagull. We meet at last. Mutant Seagull: Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus. What a surprise to see you. Mutant Cockatiel: What did you see while the monster leaves prints all over the ground? Mutant Seagull: Well, I was investigating the biggest monster in the sea that no one has ever seen since then. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Who is it? Mutant Seagull: It was... The Krakken. Mutant Hamster: The Krakken? Mutant Seagull: Yes. Every thousand years or so the krakken was born in the huge sea underwater. He's a seamonster. Mutant Cockatiel: So... The Krakken was a monster who was coming to destory our town called Washington B.C. Mutant Frog: Agreed. Mutant Seagull, Perhaps you would like to join our team of Mutant Animals. What do you say? Mutant Seagull: I accept. (Mutant Frog handed the team badge to the Mutant Seagull which it says "Mutant Animals" on it. And together the six Mutant Animals went to the island which is the beach and saw the ocean filled with lots of big water) The Krakken were looking for is underwater. Who will go underwater and check it out for me? Mutant Hamster: Don't look at me I'm not getting my fur wet underwater. Besides I'll get a cold and a bad one too. Mutant Cockatiel: I'm not getting my feathers wet underwater. Mutant Mammoth: I'm not going underwater. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: There's no way dinosaurs like me can swim underwater! Mutant Frog: I'll go. Mutant Seagull: You will? Mutant Frog: Frogs are good swimmers underwater. I'll go underwater to see if I can find The Krakken. You guys stand back incase you won't get wet as I jump in. Mutant Hamster: Sure. (He and Mutants Cockatiel, Mammoth, Seagull and Tyrannosaurus stand back as the Mutant Frog jumped and hoped into the water with a big splash as he goes under the water to find The Krakken. He swims high and low for The Krakken. But before that he saw it coming this way heading towards the Mutant Frog as he freaks out when the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to the Mutant Frog freaking out as The Krakken heads towards him he swams away to get out of the water fast as the other five Mutant Animals wait for the Mutant Frog to hop out of the water) Mutant Cockatiel: What's taking the Mutant Frog so long? Mutant Seagull: Maybe he found The Krakken heading this way. Mutant Hamster: Can't hurt to look. (Mutant Frog hops out from underwater and lands on the sand with a big stomp as the The Krakken comes out from underwater as well heading past the Mutant Frog and heading toward the town of Washington B.C.) Mutant Frog: Guys, I found The Krakken. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Great now he heading towards our town by scaring away the people. Mutant Mammoth: I don't think so, Mutant Tyrannosaurus. Mutant Seagull: I think he's is about to head to our town and destory our city of Washington B.C. We have to get back to our town and report back to Dr. Animo. Mutant Frog: You heard the Mutant Seagull. Let's move out. (The Six Mutant Animals report back to the town of Washington B.C. and back to the Washington Pet Shop where Dr. Animo is. Scene cuts back to Washington B.C. where Dr. Animo is waiting for the Mutant Animals to report back) Dr. Animo: Where could they be? I'm been waiting and waiting too long for them to report back to me since then... (Sees his six Mutant Animals returning back to the Pet Shop) Ooh here they come! (Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus and Seagull went back inside the pet shop and reported back to Dr. Animo) Ahh welcome back my pets! And I see you joined up with Mutant Seagull. What did you find? Mutant Frog: We've found The Krakken. Mutant Seagull: The Krakken from the sea is heading towards our town if we don't destory it, sir! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Better warn the other people! Mutant Cockatiel: Wait a minute, Tyranno. You can't see the people when you are a mutant animal. Mutant Frog: She's right. In our town we must stay away from the people, humans, and kids in order to keep them safe from monsters, aliens and demons. Mutant Hamster: Does anyone get the feeling that the police cannot handle this alone? (The other mutant animals shook their heads no. We cut to the Washington B.C. hall where the mayor is talking to Doris) Mayor: Doris, do you know why humans can't stand Mutant Animals? Doris: I don't understand why humans like us can stand to them except for me. I met them at first we were friends at the pet shop. I'm sure you have to give them a chance to protect us from those other villains who will attacking our town. Mayor: Other villains huh? Doris: Once we were done with the villains, our hero we know came to protect us from villains take over our planet called Earth. Mayor: I suppose we should give the Mutant Animals a chance to protect us people and humans. After all they're just animals and they're not evil. Doris: Thank you, Mayor. (Suddenly, they hear someone stomping and coming towards the town of Washington B.C. It was The Krakken heading this way toward the people as they ran away screaming from it and Doris and the Mayor saw The Krakken from the window) What on earth is that thing?! Mayor: That must be The Krakken! Krakken: (Roars) Doris: Better warn the Mutant Animals. (Runs out of Washington B.C. hall and went toward the pet shop next door where Dr. Animo and the six Mutant Animals are) Krakken: (Roars off screen. We cut back to the pet shop where Doris comes inside to warn the Mutant Animals) Doris: Mutants! Come quickly! The Krakken is going to destory our town! (All six mutant animals freaked out when the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to the Mutant Animals who came outside that night and saw the Krakken destorying Washington B.C. city buildings and Dr. Animo and Doris stayed inside the pet shop which is safer here) Krakken: (Roars as all the people scream and run away from the monster) Mutant Frog: Hey! Krakken! Krakken: Huh? Mutant Frog: You're dealing with us Mutant Animals for destorying our city and now you're going down! Krakken: (Roars as he charges toward the six Mutant Animals) Mutant Frog: Mutants! Go! (He and Mutants Hamster, Cockatiel, Mammoth, Tyrannosaurous and Seagull charged infront of The Krakken and started to fight each other with a tackling and slamming and pounding in action hitting each other in a critical hit) Dr. Animo: Yes my mutants! Attack the Krakken! Doris: Animo! Are you sure you what they're doing? Dr. Animo: Trust me my dear ol, Doris. (Krakken uses tail whip on Mutants Seagull and Cockatiel as they make fell off of the sky. Then the Krakken grabs Mutant Hamster holding him with a squeeze) Mutant Hamster: Hey let go of me you monster! Krakken: (Roars) Mutant Hamster: Ok you ask for it! (Bites the Krakken's tentacle as the Krakken yelps in pain) Krakken: (Roars as he throws Mutant Hamster away hitting him on the ground then the Mutant Mammoth charges and runs into the Krakken hitting him with a big tackle as he went flying through the air landing in front the Mutant Frog) Mutant Frog: Alright Krakken! Looks like it you and me! Krakken: (Roars. Mutant Frog and The Krakken charged into each other in a big fight and the Mutant Frog kicks the Krakken with his webbed feet hitting him into the air then uses his tongue by grabbing him and making him hit really hard taking him down on the ground) Mutant Cockatiel: Go! Mutant Seagull: Mutant Frog! Mutant Hamster: Go! (And finally the Mutant Frog tossed the Krakken right out of town really far and into the sea where the beach is at) Mutant Frog: That's right, Krakken. And don't come back to our town again! Mutant Mammoth: Wow, Mutant Frog. You sure did throw the Krakken right of our town. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Ok. I'm gonna say this once. BOOYA! Mutant Cockatiel: You really are amazing and Dr. Animo's favorite. Mutant Frog: Don't forget that I'm the leader here, guys. What do you say we go back inside the pet shop? Mutant Hamster: Sure thing. (All the six Mutant Animals went back inside the pet shop as all the people are really confused about the Mutant Animals being heroes and Doris explained everything to them) Doris: Now people I know you understand that Dr. Animo and his Mutants are no good but they saved us from the Krakken! They are the newest heroes in town keeping us safe from evil dewers and monsters and crooks. Let's hear it for them! (Later that moment the people stopped being confused and cheered for Doris. Then we cut back to the inside of the pet shop where the six Mutant Animals are hearing the people cheer for Doris) Mutant Seagull: So... when's our next mission going to be for us mutants? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: We're gonna do the same way we did tomorrow night. Mutant Hamster: Gee, what are we going to do tomorrow night? Mutant Frog: The same as always do, Mutant Hamster. We try to get revenge on the Tennyson family! (Later we zoom out of the Washington B.C. pet shop for a big close until the police to investigate the mess the Krakken made) THE ENDCategory:List of Episode TranscriptsCategory:List of season one transcripts